Artemis Fowl: New Beginning
by Akido
Summary: Holly Short has a brother and Artemis unwittingly captures him, it doesnt end that well for Artemis (Completed)
1. Spearhead tactics

Chapter One: Spearhead Tactics  
  
~34 Miles off the South American Coast~  
  
In the darkness, multiple lights flashed in all directions. Red ones, green ones, orange ones, there was no shortage of lights. This was a problem. Bullets were flying past, some penetrating the outer hull of the helicopter, as Claws (a much-loved nickname, given to him by his comrades) struggled to keep control of his craft, beeping noises emanated from the control panel in front of him.  
'Fuel Pressure Low,' it echoed through the cabin like a death- sentence. To make matters worse, two US Navy Black Hawk 'choppers were on his tail, 'Oh shit' said a soft, teen-aged voice. Claws squirmed uncomfortably in his black jumpsuit; the helmet was playing havoc with his ears. 'I need a way out and I need it quick' he breathed, the computer in front of him calculated his words perfectly and responded moments later; 'There are multiple solutions to this predicament; One, eject from the craft and escape by boat. Two, jettison the outer casing of the XMLmII and go into Aeroplane Mode. Three-' The computer was cut short by airless speech from Claws, 'One! Number one!' he cried, as soon as he had uttered a word, clips either side of him mechanically broke and he fell silently downwards toward the black water of the Atlantic.  
As the water broke, Claws took a deep breath and cold water flooded over his body, he was tied to his seat and could do nothing. He gasped uncontrollably, the water subsided moments later and Claws let out his last lungful of air slowly, feeling the warmth return to his skin. He reached out shakily to the controls and began to start up the outboard engines when gulped, looked up and whimpered momentarily. The pockmarked remains of the multi-million dollar helicopter rained down on Claws, burning blue flames and plummeting towards the sea with alarming speed.  
  
~West Cuba, White beach~  
  
The next time Claws saw daylight was two days later, he lay face-down in a mixture of what seemed to be mud and sand, he looked up and coughed, his mouth as dry as the sand all around him.  
They shouldn't have sent me on this one he thought, rolling onto his back and looking up at the bright-blue sky through the tinted glass of his helmet, how could they send a kid on a mission like this?? He stood up gingerly, wishing he could take off his helmet and rub his throbbing temples, massage his ear, which had ached since he put on the helmet itself. Looking around, he noticed a patch of trees, which provided ample shade to remove his headgear without suffering much burn from the sun. He made his way, staggering, through the sand and collapsed below a tall banana tree.  
Claws slumped against the tree and removed one of the latex gloves and stretched his fingers lovingly in the warm air, letting a small breeze play across his knuckles. He smiled under the helmet, which he ever so slowly pulled from his head, the pressure hissing as the stale, recycled air escaped from the cavity of the helmet.  
He looked cute, for an elf. His pale green skin was soft and gentle and his striking hazel eyes bore out from under his low-cut brilliant blonde hair. His ears, though lacking in circulation, were poking out between long strands of hair. This was the newest, most well-trained and youngest member of the Lower Elements Police. This was Anthony Short of LEPrecon, Special Agent for the People.  
Being an elf was okay, unless you went above ground. Living in Haven for so long can make your skin adapt to synthetic sunlight. This was Ant's first time above ground and he wasn't enjoying it and it was about to get a lot worse.. A crackle emanated from his helmet, a transmission from home. He plugged his headgear on his skull too fast and folded down one of his ears, which is excruciating for an elf. Commander Root's purple face blinked on-screen, the water had clearly damaged most systems inside the high-tech piece of equipment, including the digital filters. 'SHORT! What ARE you doing?' Root blared. Anthony winced from the noise. 'You are in a populated area, you are late and let me guess, you are UNSHIELDED. Correct?' he demanded. Anthony stammered, 'Y-yes. s-sir. I...I got hurt.. a-and.' Root didn't wait for the rest of the answer, the Commander are lighting up a Fungus Cigar, clearly straining to control his anger. 'Alright, Short. this clearly tells me that the whole family of Shorts up until now are complete wastes of my time..' He said through his teeth and a cloud of billowing cigar smoke, 'My sister is.' Anthony began, remembering all the top-secret LEP files he had read about Artemis Fowl and his sister, Holly, who had done spectacular things to save Haven and the People from certain discovery by the surface- dwelling mud-men. 'She's saved your ass more than once!' he shouted, '..sir..'  
Even Root started to recall Holly Short's 'adventures,' it had all started when Artemis Fowl, twelve-year-old genius, had kidnapped Holly with the purpose of holding her to ransom. Ten metric sons of Fairy gold were lost that day. 'Yes, MISTER Short, but she didn't do it alone, now did she?' he fumed, clouds of smoke drifted around like a shield, 'Now, I want you underside, pronto.. your mission wasn't a complete failure, at least the stolen fairy technology was destroyed..' He paused, bringing up another screen on Claws' helmet screen, a map. 'You, boy, are here.' a red blip appeared on the west coast of Cuba, 'And your nearest chute is... Here..' A red cross appeared on the other side of the country. 'Yessir' he grunted, releasing a catch on his jumpsuit and unfolded a pair of delicate sprite wings, 'I'll be in your office in a few hours, I need to check for wreckage first.' 'No, Short, Foaly has already scanned for the technology, it has completely vanished from scans, evidently destroyed.' Root mumbled and turned off the screen, leaving the small digital map in the corner for Anthony's reference.  
Claws had never met Foaly in person, he'd read reports but longed to meet the ingenious yet eccentric Centaur himself. Foaly was the reason why the Elvin city Haven had flourished underground, with the help of Opal Koboi (Research scientist gone mad) they had built Haven into a high-tech paradise. Opal was also the reason for one of Holly's escapades. She had gained the help of an ex-LEP Commander, Cudgeon. Together they engineered a Dwarvish rebellion, which almost collapsed the city of Haven. Opal Koboi had manipulated the Bwa K'ell (The Goblin mafia) and used them to attack the LEP headquarters.  
Holly had, this time, teamed up with Artemis and thwarted the uprising, saving Haven from certain doom. Holly was once again, a hero and Artemis was becoming a friend of the People.  
Anthony climbed to a height of five-thousand feet, his helmet pressurising again (after strenuous attempts to straighten his ear) and he was using the remnants of his magical power to make his body vibrate faster than the human eye could see, he was shielded, flying and en-route to the nearest Shuttle port back to Haven, what could go wrong? 


	2. Time to Fly

Chapter Two: ~Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland~  
  
A few hours previously, before Claws had even begun his daring mission, Artemis Fowl the Second had just finished his newest plan. After recovering almost fully from the LEP mind-wipe which occurred only a short while ago, a group of four sat in a lavishly decorated room in soft leatherette chairs, discussing a new venture. Butler was the first to speak up against Artemis' scheme. 'Artemis, I thought you promised.' he stopped for a moment to re-think his words, 'You said you wouldn't do this anymore.' he trailed off, his cold stare darted to Mulch Diggums who was pulling the gold lining out of the chair he was sitting in. Mulch looked up, grinned stupidly and sat still.  
'Yes, Butler, I know I said I was going to give up, now that my father is back in charge of the Fowl estate.' He retorted, he looked sinister as he peered around the room, 'But now my memory is no longer failing me on so many accounts I wish to continue in my ventures with the People.' Butler nodded, he knew not to argue with Artemis, his keen intellect only baffled some who's IQ was left than one-fifty. Juliet was next to talk. 'Yeah, Dom. let him have this one, besides, its not like he can be hurt in this one, is it? I mean, the whole thing is being done by me and you and stink-boy here.' She gestured to Mulch, 'Artemis knows the LEP well by now and we can all rest assured that they wont let Fairy technology be used for human gain.' 'Again' laughed Mulch Artemis sighed; this was not the way he intended this to go, muttering between them. 'Yes, all right, we have established that I will not be in any danger. Now, can we please get back to business?' he asked, feeling rather annoyed. 'Sure' 'Yeah.' 'Yes, Artemis' He nodded, clearing his throat. 'Now, to reiterate my plan, just so everybody knows and understands my idea.' he looked at Mulch especially, 'I have acquired some new fairy technology from a contact.' he smiled, 'I bought an old US Navy helicopter.' he said, Butler grinned, 'Put them together and we have the newest and best advancement in military history.' He looked round, everybody was nodding in agreement.  
'It was activated yesterday and it seems an LEPrecon Agent has already been sent to recapture the technology' Juliet said, looking at a small computer screen in front of her. 'Arty, where did you get the fairy technology again?' Mulch asked in a falsely sweet voice 'It doesn't matter where.' He snapped. Butler leaned over to look at Juliet's screen. 'Come on, Artemis, we might need to know in case of future 'purchases'' said Juliet, looking up at Artemis with a smile. 'There wont be any 'future purchases'. this is my last chance to establish contact with the People. Holly left her helmet under my bed.' he said with a sigh, everyone else gasped. 'That means. she wanted to stay in contact. she.' Butler could not find the words; he was both happy and bewildered. 'She left me the technology so I could contact her, not so I could use it to trick them again. If I ever meet her again she wont be happy.' said Artemis.  
He had longed to see Holly's face again and to hear her voice. Artemis had become attached to Holly in the time they spent together. Artemis' first plan was to link up the technology with his own computers and establish a communications link with Holly but then he realised a greater plan. Capture another fairy and take all of its technology. He could then set it free and leave it to get home.  
  
~Cuban waters, West Cuba~  
  
Butler, Juliet and Mulch had flown in the Lear Jet to a Cuban Airport. Butler had contacts in Cuba; no one would dare arrest two elite bodyguards and their hairy midget friend.  
Their first sight of the three helicopters was late that night, two of them were firing weapons at the other which seemed to be in pretty bad shape. Butler nodded to Juliet who then used her cell phone to call Artemis who was waiting impatiently back at Fowl Manor.  
'Artemis, we've found them, bang on time' she said, a crackle over the airwaves meant Artemis was doing something with his computer. 'Thanks Juliet, I'll make the arrangements on out end right away.' Butler followed the aircraft with his binoculars until the third helicopter was no- where to be seen though a pile of burning wreckage was falling towards the ocean surface. Butler hoped the elf was safe. Juliet powered up the boat, Mulch looked oddly seasick in the night air and butler took a seat next to the unwitting Dwarf. The fire loomed closer; Juliet reduced speed slowly and surveyed the wreckage. She spotted the little fairy, floating upside-down in the water. She leaned down to pick it up when the other two helicopters burst into life from the sky above and rained bullets down on them. Butler pulled his sister back, sending the elf flying into the water. Juliet grunted and tried to get up and fetch the floating fairy but it was nowhere to be seen. Mulch grabbed the boat controls and turned them sharply back towards land. Butler and Juliet lay on the deck breathing deeply.  
Feeling angry with himself and the US Navy, Butler sank into a seat beside Mulch who was busy playing with all the knobs and buttons on the control panel. Juliet sat, almost crying, on the floor, her knees hugged up to her chest. Butler leaned down to speak to his sister. 'Hey, don't worry.' he said softly, 'I tagged the little guy with a tracker' he grinned and Juliet lunged a playful punch at him. Butler laughed, Juliet laughed and Mulch crashed the boat into the beach.  
  
~Norse Wren Hotel, Cuba~  
  
The next day was uneventful. Mulch played chess with Juliet and ended up eating her queen. Butler read through Artemis' briefing twice and noticed that he had added the comment 'It had better not be Holly.' The next morning, Butler ushered Juliet and Mulch out the door and into their newly rented Mercedes 4x4 without so much as a word. His pocket was beeping and Juliet knew why. Their target was on the move over the Cuban island, they only had a few minutes in which to catch the fairy before he went underground and they would not catch him. Butler accelerated quickly, the Mercedes groaning under the pressure he was putting into it, over bump and mounds and ditches. Above them, the shielded fairy was blissfully unaware that they were following him; after all, he was shielded. Butler didn't know they were right underneath the fairy either, he just knew he was close to his target. The fairy took a dive, Butler swerved to miss a tree. The fairy landed next to the shuttle terminal. He looked around just in time to see a shiny new Mercedes 4x4 screech towards him. Butler blinked and missed the shimmer of light in front of him, Juliet didn't. She shouted and pulled Butler's arm, though the new dent in the front of the Mercedes was going to be costly. 


	3. Awakening

Chapter Three: Awakening  
  
~Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland~  
  
It took time to build the strength to open his eyes. Anthony tried to blink but it was painful, his limbs felt like lead weights. He lay on a barely cushioned table, his helmet, gloves and shoes were gone, and he was lucky to have his jumpsuit still on. He opened his eyes, white lights made him think again and he closed them, feeling the heat of the room against his sensitive skin. 'Ahhh.our friend has regained consciousness,' said a strange voice. Anthony tried to sit up but restraints had been strapped to his wrists and ankles. He felt the remnants of magic healing in his body, tingling sensations in his chest and arms; he began to remember what had happened.  
A huge vehicle, a mud-man car, has hit him just as he unshielded to enter the shuttle port, which was concealed as a high-voltage junction. He had lost consciousness on impact and the rest was a blur of shadowy people.  
'W.wha.?' Anthony tried to speak, his mouth was still dry, and he looked down and saw Artemis, sitting there in a metal chair, looking extremely smug. 'Fowl!' he spluttered, tongue like a brick. 'Lay still my fairy friend' Artemis said, a tint of concern in his eye, 'Are you feeling all right? You were rather hurt.' He stood up and carried a crystal flute of water toward the Sprite who winced as he poured the contents into Anthony's mouth. 'Now.' Artemis began, 'You are welcome in my house, Fairy, and I trust that if I undo these restraints,' He said, undoing one of the ankle-clips, 'That you will maintain your composure and not attack me.' Anthony laughed, 'I can't make that promise Fowl, for what you've done to-' Artemis cut him short. 'Yes. you are but a child,' He said, donning a pair of sunglasses and beckoning butler into the room. He continued to undo the restraints until Claws sat upright on the table, staring at Artemis with a cold hazel stare. 'So.. Fowl. what do you want, already?' Anthony asked, 'I'll give it to you and you can let me go.' He looked around the room.  
A sterile, futuristic laboratory. Clean and shining in new chrome, it looked like the site for some kind of alien autopsy. Anthony looked at butler as he entered the room. A seven-foot tall mammoth, brandishing a porcelain Glock 4mm. Anthony gulped, Artemis smiled threateningly. 'So, you know who I am?' He asked 'Who doesn't?' Claws looked at the floor 'Good point, I hadn't thought of that.' Artemis gave him that one 'Yeah, right, of course you thought of it, nothing slips you mind, you're THE Artemis Fowl' Anthony said, almost in awe 'The Second, actually.' Butler snarled, he hated this part, messing around. 'What's you're name elf?' Artemis asked, gazing round the room at the equipment. Anthony saw it too and he got briskly to his fee. 'That's LEP equipment, you can't.' He stopped. You never really know how big a gun is until it's pointing at you. 'Uhh. okay.. Mud-monkey. those things are dangerous y'know, especially the end with the hole in it.' Anthony gulped, Butler was grinning. Artemis motioned for him to lower his weapon.  
'Sorry, Sprite. We need to keep that, I hope you understand' Artemis said, walking over to the helmet and patting its top. 'Tell me, Fairy, what IS your name?' he asked again, he was determined to know. 'Anthony..' Claws breathed, hoping Commander Root wasn't watching this conversation somehow 'Anthony. what.?' He asked, knowing his full name will help when taking Root of his guard. Claws paused, Fowl wouldn't like his answer. brother to a friend, and he hoped did Fowl still have feelings of friendship for Holly? 'S-Short.' he mumbled, the look on Artemis' face was only there for a single moment in time but to the passer by, it looked like he was sucking a lemon. 'Any relation to..?' 'Brother.' Artemis' mind was skipping over endless possibilities. He could, under no circumstances, hurt this Sprite, not Holly's brother. Artemis decided, he couldn't not risk losing the friendship he had took so long accumulating. His only true friend who didn't have a diamond-shaped tattoo on his shoulder. 'Butler, make arrangements for Anthony's accommodation' Artemis ordered. Butler had still not quite got over the coincidence and was quickly trying to imagine what was going through his young master's mind. 'Sure. I mean. yes Artemis.' He walked over to Claws and grabbed him by the arm, escorting him to the solitary basement. 'Hey! Not so rough Mud-monkey' Anthony cried 'Yes, Butler. please look after Anthony.' Artemis said weakly "Please"? Artemis though, he was faltering under the strain of such a development, Butler's thoughts co-ordinated with Artemis'. Butler knew Artemis had a plan but he could not think of it.  
Artemis collapsed in a thick leather chair, Anthony SHORT? How could this have happened? Was Root playing trick on him? No. no one could play tricks on Artemis Fowl the Second. Artemis picked up the helmet and placed his slowly over his head and activated the communications device on the side, he had plenty of experience with LEP technology now. Root's face flickered on-screen. 'SHORT!! WHERE ARE YOU??' He bellowed, his face in a drawer, looking for a Cigar, 'YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TWENTY-FOUR HOURS AGO!' Root lit up, smoke started dissipating everywhere. 'Hello, Commander Root, how are you today?' Artemis said casually, looking satisfied at the gawping stare on Root's deeply purple face. 'Fowl. you. you. you.' Root stuttered, as Foaly's face appeared on another screen. 'Hello there, Foaly, my friend, and how are you, too?' Artemis was dominant in this situation, their surprise had overwhelmed them. 'Looks like your mind-wipe technology isn't so good after all, Foaly.' Foaly was busy, his fingers a blur over his keyboard, the noise of typing faded as Foaly looked up. 'Okay, Fowl, so you got your memories back, big deal. you're defenceless so we can come wipe you again. Block-wipe this time.' Foaly threatened Artemis, this wasn't a good move. 'Ahhh, yes, I'm defenceless am I?' grinned Artemis, 'Then how come I can contact you?' he asked, the smile widening. 'It so happens the I have a small mound of fairy technology sitting right next to me. Artemis switched the camera to Point Of View mode and looked down at the collection of pieces.  
Root sat there, gibbering, the fungus cigar threatening to set alight his desk of papers. Butler had put Anthony in the newly furbished basement, carpet, bed, books. It was comfortable for a genius human but not a young sprite. Anthony was lucky he was so tired, having no magic was an uncomfortable feeling. 'Hey, Butler' Anthony snickered, 'I need to get to some soil and plant a seed' he said, wondering if he could trick the mud-monkey. Anthony's fingers reached into his pocket but did not close around the item he was looking for, the vacuum sealed Acorn which Artemis was holding right that very moment. 'I have Anthony Short and I want to talk to Holly.' Artemis was planning, again. So much to do with a Fairy. 


	4. Best Laid Plans

Chapter Four: Best Laid Plans  
  
~LEP Headquarters, Haven City, Underground~  
  
When she had got the call from Commander Root, Holly's heart skipped a few beats. Artemis had her brother and was planning to do something with him. The problem which now faced her, Foaly and Root was 'What?' Root was perusing the reports of the last Fowl cases, trying to determine his plan of action this time when Holly burst through the door, past several security Sprites who were hanging from her legs, demanding to see some ID. 'Let her in, boys, she's with me' said Foaly casually, Artemis' face flickered on screen. Holly ran past Foaly without so much of a 'thank you' and stood, staring into Artemis' cold blue eyes. 'Give him back, Artemis. just give him back.' Holly had issued Artemis an order. From anyone else a witty retort would have been sent back at her but Artemis had not planned for the capture of Holly's brother. 'I. Holly. no. its not.' words failed Artemis; emotions were beating back his better judgement. 'You don't understand. I didn't know.' he spluttered, Holly growled like a fully-grown male Troll. 'Give him his stuff, give him that Acorn and push him out the front door!' Holly shouted, Foaly jumped away from his earphones and threw them onto his desk. 'Really Holly, this is sensitive equipment.' Foaly pleaded Holly turned her head, Foaly could have swore her eyes had gone red.  
  
~Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland~  
  
Artemis nodded, 'Y-yeah. I'll d-do that.' his plan had fallen apart. With this new development and Holly's anger in front of him, Artemis' mind drew a blank card. Butler stood behind Artemis, his jaw sagging at the idea of Artemis being stuck. 'Artemis. you can't just give him back, we spent a lot of money on this.' Butler said calmly, 'surely there's something we can do with the little pixie.' he pleaded, Artemis had never done anything like this before. Had the mind-wipe, time-stop, fairy friends and fatal wounds weakened Artemis Fowl the Second this much? Artemis was taking the helmet off, he had finished talking to Root and Holly. He stood up and pushed past Butler, moving quickly and determinedly. As he passed, Butler saw a single tear wind its way down Arty's cheek.  
  
~Fowl Manor, Conference Room, Dublin, Ireland~  
  
Juliet sat pinging elastic bands at Mulch who happily ate them, firing them into a wastebasket near the wall. Juliet pinged one into Mulch's eye and he winced, 'Oi, that 'urts!' he said then looked round at the closed door and laughed, 'Hey, don't'cha think it's a bit amusing, y'know, us picking up Holly's brother?' he winked at Juliet who started laughing too. 'Yeah, I mean, what were the odds of that happening? Two fairies from the same family?' Mulch was laughing so hard that he fell off his chair when Butler opened the door. 'We got a problem, its Artemis.' he said, Juliet jumped to her feet and made for the door, Butler grabbed his sister into a tight hug. 'No, not that sort of problem. Artemis is getting emotionally weak. years without his father, years without his mother and only me, you and Fairies for company. now he's losing the things he has grown to love and gaining things he knows nothing about.' Butler said, Juliet looked up at him, wide-eyed. '.Grown to love.?' she breathed to Butler, she knew what he meant, Butler looked down and smiled weakly.  
Artemis was opening the door to the basement, his sweating hand slipping on the knob. Once the door was opened, he stood at the foot of the bed and saw Anthony sleeping silently. 'Wake up, Elf.' he said, assurance was vacant as he spoke. 'You need to go, now. Here's your equipment,' he said, placing the pile of LEP technology on the bed and stepping back. 'You're just going to let me go?' Claws asked, 'With all my stuff?' He quickly took up his equipment, putting on his helmet, thermal gloves and boots. 'Yes' replied Artemis, 'Go. and tell Holly. I. I-I'm sorry.' he looked away, Anthony passed him quickly and made for the front door of the Manor with light speedy steps. Artemis sat on the bed, his face in his hands, his eyes burning with tears but he pushed them back, feeling anger take their place.  
Anthony headed for Tara as fast as his wings could go. His helmet was completely run out of durability apart from the backup, which could only be used to display his surroundings in digital enhancement. His magical power was fading with ever minute he spent shielded. His journey would take at least an hour.  
  
~LEP Headquarters, Haven City, Underground~  
  
Root grunted, 'From that last conversation, he didn't sound like he was going to let Claws go.' he said gruffly 'Anthony, Commander, he's not an agent now, he's a fairy in danger.' Holly said, looking away. She could feel every bit of remorse, friendship and guilt for Artemis fade away. He had wronged her too much, attacking her family. 'We need to mobilise a full LEPrecon team, Time Stop, warlocks, Retrieval, the whole thing.' Root sighed, this was going to cost him a lot of money from the Recon budget. 'I'll go, I'll head the team.' Holly said, she could feel the resentment for Artemis rising in her gut, she was going to go in there and get Anthony back herself, 'I know the place pretty well, I can get in and out quickly.' she said 'Alright, lets get moving, we don't have long until the daylight slips, we need to make a time stop as soon at the twighlight fades' Root nodded, 'Lets go, I'll call the team as we go. This time Fowl wont get away.'  
  
~Tunnel 3A, Haven City~  
  
This was a new chute, created after the first Artemis Fowl incident, which opened aboveground three miles from Fowl Manor. Holly and Commander Root took up seats in a shuttle alongside four other LEPrecon members. Root opened a box and threw Neutrino 2000 blasters to the team members. ' Here you go, take these. these have a slightly -higher- power output,' he coughed. Holly, who at first felt concern at the modifications on the Neutrino, then felt her anger for Artemis rise. Who cares if she blasted his head off? At least he would be dead and there would be no more trouble for her and no more danger for Haven.  
After all they had been through, after pain, aguish, blood, sweat. Artemis had finally crossed the line. Holly was beginning to admire Artemis Fowl, his intellect, his wit, his charm and vigour, his brilliant blue eyes. Holly shook her head. Artemis was the one who was going to be hurt now. She owed him allot, she owed Artemis her job thanks to him ensuring her trigger finger was safely reattached, but he, Artemis, also owed his life to Holly, several times over. She had broken him out of his cocoon and showing him how life can be lived in a better way to help other people. Holly felt sure that Artemis was going to change, she knew he was going to be a better person with a family and new friends. Holly gulped hard, what new friends? Holly WAS his new friend. but no, he had taken her brother from her. she could imagine the voice of her beautiful, willowy mother, begging her to save her precious Anthony from the evil that was Artemis Fowl.  
  
~The Grounds Of Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland~(and hour and one bumpy magma ride later.)  
  
The Warlocks had finished erecting the time-stop points and the light haze of the gardens turned slowly to a creepy blue. The LEPrecon team had surrounded Fowl Manor and Holly was heading in the front door. Artemis had no Fairy detecting technology left so this was going to be easy. Artemis was sitting, his head in his hands, still meditating. Ideas sifting through his head, he then remembered his conversation with Holly. 'Will you send him back, alive and well?' Holly had asked 'What if I don't? What if I choose to keep the technology and remain in contact with Haven?' Artemis retorted 'What if I come up there, AGAIN, and kick you ass, to get my brother back?' Holly threatened. At this, the helmet had broken and Holly, down in Haven, had taken this as a closed transmission.  
  
The words echoed in Artemis' head. "What if I come up there?" 


	5. Gun Watch

Chapter Five: Gun watch  
  
~Tara Chute, Ireland~  
  
The sinking feeling in Claw's stomach wasn't because he hadn't eaten in at least four days, oh no, it was because he hadn't been in contact with Root for a long time. There was only one reason why an LEP agent wouldn't or couldn't report back and that was because they were dead- until now. Claw's helmet was deadweight; he was only carrying it with him because he had to prove that it was broken to Foaly and Root. As Claws reached the bottom of Tara chute, his shuttle gave a small shudder as the docking clamps hugged the exterior of the ship. Claws took off his seatbelt, stretched and walked slowly out of the shuttle door. He had commandeered a whole shuttle just for his trip; he was amused by the readiness of the Chute elves to follow his orders and made them get him a drink too. He broke into a run as he reached the main street of Haven, he had no car but it would only take him a few minutes to get back to LEP headquarters. As he entered the doors, a long line of complainants was battling to be first in line. He pushed past tourists and residents and kids and goblins (who oddly felt the need to throw a fireball at Claws, who, in turn, whacked the slow creature over the head with his buzz baton) to the 'Restricted' doors. He ran through the corridor and burst into Commander Root's office. 'I'm sorry sir, I-' he stopped dead, Foaly's face was hilarious, though, this wasn't the time to laugh. 'Wha? I don't get it.' Foaly said gingerly 'I couldn't report in, MY HELMET BROKE!' Claws roared, Foaly was now completely and utterly confused. 'We have to contact the Commander.' Foaly breathed, fumbling around for the controls on his keyboard. 'Yeah, where is Beetroot?' he said, taking Root's absence as a time to laugh at his expense, 'He's topside, rescuing you.' Foaly was deadly serious as Root's face appeared on screen, 'They have a whole assault team in Fowl's place.'  
  
Root blinked, Foaly blinked, Claws looked stupid, 'What are you doing there??' Root asked, 'you're supposed to be here!' Foaly agreed, 'This is a huge cock-up.' Root was taking huge breaths, no cigar in sight, 'Okay. we. need. to. extract. the. forget it!' Root bellowed, 'D'ARVIT!!' Claws winced at hearing Root swear so loudly. Foaly nodded. 'Right, switching to may favourite channel,' he grinned, 'Holly-cam!' and with that, the frequency changed and Holly's Point Of View loomed on screen.  
  
'HOLLY! STOP!' Foaly shouted, Holly was standing in front of Artemis Fowl, Foaly watched her take a cold-blooded shot from her Neutrino 2000 right at Artemis' heart.  
  
~Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland~ (thirty-seven minutes prior.)  
  
The time it took Holly to open the locked front door of the Manor was depressingly slow. It took her Omni-pick 6 whole seconds to break the lock down and open it. "What a way to start a mission", she thought, "Slowly." The door opened, Butler, Mulch, Juliet and Artemis were all in the control room. Artemis' cameras had been changed and these new state-of-the-art digital pan-and-zoom cameras had the ability to play freeze-frames rapidly. This means shielded fairies weren't shielded. Butler had adopted a new tactic, twin Sauer's, his hands felt good when brandishing a lethal weapon again. Juliet's approach was a little more brutal, wielding a Japanese- style Katana sword, which she had 'borrowed' from Madame Ko. Mulch was smart, he was staying with Artemis, to, in his words, 'be the last line of defence, in case you two fall, I'll protect Arty.' this comforted Artemis none, having a weaponless Dwarf protect you was like carrying a smelly, talkative, annoying cinder block on a jog. Artemis had made another joke, no one laughed.  
Four elves were still in the grounds, waiting for permission to enter, one was inside. Artemis deduced that the one inside MUST be Holly, she was the only one who had an invitation. Artemis sighed, would he have to hurt Holly? How could he let them know Anthony was safe? Would Holly hurt him? Butler made his way down to the main hall, pretending he did not know where Holly was. He took deep breaths, smelling her out and feeling the vibrations in the room. Holly was creeping round behind Butler, he knew it. A giant hand flashed out and caught the elf by the arm. Holly unshielded. 'You know I really don't want to hurt you, Holly, you're to much of a friend.' Butler whispered, concern swelling in his eyes, 'But I can't let you hurt Artemis.' 'I know Butler, but he has my brother and I want him back.' Holly said, anger beating in her throat. Butler tried to speak, 'But. He's go-' he stopped, Holly talked over him, 'Now. sleep.' she said, her voice thick and mysterious with the mesmer, Butler resisted but he knew that from under the helmet, Holly's eyes were peering into him. Butler flopped to the floor. Twin Sauer's resting against the ground, useless.  
Juliet had gone into the grounds, seeking the fairies that waited out doors. One of them was raving furiously about the idea that Holly wanted to go this one alone, Juliet crept up on him and kicked him in the head, ouch.  
  
The other sprites sprung into action and lunged at Juliet, whose weapon was quickly drawn and with Artemis' precise instructions, sliced the end off all their weapons. She grinned as thee unshielded fairies circled her with buzz batons. Juliet was going to enjoy this fight.  
Inside, there wasn't much hope. With the youthful Butler gone, aged and sleeping, Artemis sighed to Mulch. 'You have no intention of protecting me, do you?' he asked the Dwarf who was looking eagerly for an escape route. 'Well. I would help you. mate. but. for aiding mud-men I could get more than twenty years!' he said, desperately when Holly opened the door, her Neutrino 2000 raised. Mulch whined, Holly took a shot right at Mulch's head, he ducked and scrambled over to a window, quickly diving out of it. 'Oh well, he wasn't much help to me, anyway.' Artemis sighed and turned to Holly, 'Its nice to see you again, Holly' he smiled hopingly. 'Yeah, we had better stop meeting like this,' she smiled too, though with a tinge of sadism. 'I don't know why you came, Anthony is gone.' Artemis smirked, 'You just came here for nothing?' Holly gulped, 'Y-you killed him?' she asked weakly, her mind going a mile-a- minute. Artemis Fowl had not stooped to such a low level, surely? A common murderer? Well, if he was a murderer, he wouldn't be a common one. Artemis shook his head but kept his cool, 'Oh no, I wouldn't do a thing like that, would I?' he laughed, clearly enjoying this game a little too much. Holly raised her weapon, her hand shaking and behind her helmet she was battling to stop tears falling down her cheek. She looked at Artemis and growled, 'Yes, you're just the type of common criminal to do that, I knew you just wanted to hurt me, you're just a stupid teenager!' she shouted, Artemis was taken aback. He couldn't bare to see her so angry, he cared about her too much. Her hand was shaking in front of him, her trigger finger was trembling. 'No.. No, Holly, he's fine, I sent him home a while ago, he should be back by now... just check. I don't want to hurt you, please.. believe me.' Artemis was trying to plead with her, Holly was beginning to believe him. 'Y-you. did?' she asked, her weapon still raised, her arm still trembling.  
  
Foaly's face appeared quickly on screen, 'HOLLY! STOP!' he shouted, Foaly's voice surprised her, she blinked and squeezed, it was a reflex action.  
  
Artemis lay on the floor of the control room, the shot had found its way directly to his heart, his clothing was burned and his skin was charred.  
  
Holly sank to her knees and Foaly stared aghast. 


	6. LEP Files

LEP Files, Decrypted and Translated from Gnomish  
  
There had only ever been one other case of Fairy-Mud man relationships. And the two in question had been killed. The Sprite, Agamemnon Dyxs, had gone topside for the LEP in the early 15th Century and found himself at the mercy of a mighty female warrior, Julia Wright. After a while, the two fighters were exhausted in their battle and found common ground on which they stood. They built up a friendship, which lasted for over three years until Agamemnon built up his self-confidence and kissed the human. The people who witnessed the kiss were astounded; usually the magic, which flows between two Fairies in a kiss, empowers them and deepens their love. No one thought that this could happen between surface-dwellers and a member of the People thought it did.  
  
'From Julia's lips flowed the most beautiful spark of magic I have ever seen. Mottled green in colour and brighter than the new moon it was. I remember my friend gasping and several fainted as these two warriors shared something that was so brilliant, so pure. I doubt it will ever happen again.'  
  
These words from another LEP agent describe the couple's first kiss, what followed was the most documented relationship ever. The couple married, under the bright lights of Haven and in the company of only a few Faeries. The couple displayed no sign of breaking love for over fifty years until, the only fault with Fairy-Human love showed through.  
  
Julia became very sick and died shortly, no Fairy treatment could save her, she simply died of old age. Agamemnon, one of the greatest LEPrecon agents Haven had ever seen, became a shell of his former self. Without Julia, Agamemnon saw no reason to live.  
  
There has only been one account of suicide in LEP history, this Counsel hope that the new development in Fairy-Human relations will not cause the same thing to happen. 


	7. Unlabelled Disk

~Artemis Fowl's Journal. Unlabelled Disk. Encrypted~  
  
If this disk should be recovered, I urge the reader of this information to keep it quiet. If you don't I shall be forced to hunt you down and kill you. Well, Butler will.  
I had been killed, of course the shot was instantly lethal. There wasn't much sadness on the Fairy end, apart from one Elf. I have been told Holly was crying, apparently she tried to heal me. The extensive tissue damage and paralysis of the respiratory system was too much of a job for the small amount of magic Holly had left. Holly's attempt did make the Warlock's job easier. Root had opted for the solution, said he didn't want my death on his conscience.  
Being dead is a strange experience, now I understand why butler never spoke of his 'out of body' experience when I had him frozen a year and a half ago. I don't want to comment on such things in this journal, no, this entry has a completely unique task.  
  
Over the last four years I have spent most of it thinking about Holly. You might think that my mind has been on the People and the LEP but no, Holly has been the subject of much of my time. First, she was like a mother to me, like a mother who helped me on my 'less-than-legal' ventures. Then she became like a sister, a good friend and protector but now. now. how can I think of things like this?  
She's at least a century older than me and she'll live for a few more. She comes from a civilisation that is a hundred years more technologically advanced and she is of a completely different race! Why am I plagued with such feelings? My first deduction is to blame the effects of puberty. Mental note to take anti-hormones as soon as I get out of Haven City Hospital. My second deduction comes from Holly's magic. Vital thoughts, feelings and information can be passed through magic, when it takes effect a mental connection is forged between the contacts. If this solution is true then Holly is strangely confused, just like I feel right now.  
All I can think of now is where Holly may be and whether or not these feelings are true. Maybe I should talk to her, maybe I shouldn't. I really should have a plan by now.  
  
Holly, I'm coming, wait for me. 


	8. Time Stop

Chapter 6: Time Stop  
  
~Haven City, Underground~  
  
Artemis Fowl had been unconscious for three days. Sever Warlocks had replaced Fowl's heart; Butler was not please with this. Mulch Diggums had escaped yet again in what seems to be a very spectacular escape. He had hidden until the Time-Stop had been lifted then dug his way out under Holly's nose. The same with Holly. After trying to heal Artemis and crying out half her bodily fluids, she had taken a pair of wings from LEPrecon HQ and disappeared in the hustle and bustle of Haven City.  
'I need a drink,' Artemis' first words, they made Butler jump from his seat, 'and I want my laptop' Butler was only too keen to oblige with the water, a tiny Elvin nurse ran past to scan Artemis with multiple instruments. Artemis felt rather stiff; his whole body was drained of energy, he felt like he hand run a mile. He sat up slowly, looking around, 'Where's Holly? I umm. really do need to speak to her.' he said, turning round and standing up slowly. What remained of his Armani suit was not worth wearing, he would look more civilised if he wore a loincloth. 'I need some new clothes, quickly' 'Holly had gone, Artemis. she left a while ago, no one knows where she went.' Butler said, opening a sports bag, which held a tidy black suit, which Artemis quickly donned. 'I'm going to look for her, I really do need to speak to her, right now' Artemis stood, Butler made to reseat him, 'No, I need to do this.. I may be weak but I can get around.' Butler nodded, 'Alright, Artemis, but I'm coming with you.' 'Yes but you stay outside when we get here' '.There.?' Butler asked, 'Oh. to Holly's place.' Butler knew where all this was going, Artemis didn't. As they walked outside, several doctors tried to stop Artemis from leaving yet Butler convinced them otherwise.  
Once in the very warm and very bust street, Butler relieved an LEP officer of his car, Artemis nodded curtly to Butler who was busy asking the on-board computer where Holly Short lived. After strenuous tries with the computer, Butler's large features began battling with the small controls of the LEP car.  
  
Soon they were flying down the magnastrip, edging slowly toward the small blip that was Holly's apartment. Butler's driving skills were being tested by some of the worst driving ever done by living creatures. Goblins hurling fireballs across three lanes at a 'friend,' LEP officers crowding the road to chat to each other. All this wasn't helped by the fact that Root was shouting at them to get out of the city and every member of the public who noticed butler and Artemis called the LEP and gawped. Soon the reached Holly's dwelling, Artemis looked around before following the car's instructions on how to get to her apartment. Butler stood idly by the LEP vehicle, noting the durability of the chassis ('seven fireballs didn't even make a scratch!' Butler noticed) Artemis rounded a corner and saw a cute little nameplate with the word 'Short' written on it, surrounded by ivy leaves.  
Pressing a small buzzer button by the door had a delayed effect; it took a few minutes for Holly to bring up the courage to open her door. At the sight of Artemis Holly curled her long delicate fingers into a fist and stared at him for a few moments. Artemis was first to speak. 'May I come in?' he asked, smiling diligently, Holly shook her head. 'No, I'm busy.' she said, looking away. Neither of them was convinced. 'Can I help?' Artemis persisted; he looked closely and saw remnants of tears burning on Holly's cheeks. 'No, you can't. Look. Artemis. just go, go back to Fowl Manor and leave me and my family alone' she sighed, she made to close the door, Artemis put his hand over the door, it was taking all his strength to keep the pneumatic door from shutting on him. 'I just. want. to talk, Holly. please.' The door slid further, Artemis jammed a Gucci Loafer in the door, whimpering at the pain. 'Oh, Artemis. just, get lost!' she said, kicking his foot from the door and watch his face slide away behind a sheet of titanium.  
  
~Tunnel 3A, Haven City~  
  
In the shuttle home, Artemis was silent, tapping away on his laptop. Butler didn't know how it went but he was sure Artemis didn't plan on seeing Holly again. Artemis typed as much as he could type in the shuttle, his fingers were throbbing afterwards and he had burned at least three CD's by the time the got back to the Manor. ~Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland~  
  
Artemis looked round and made his way upstairs to his bedroom. 'Start preparing dinner, Butler, I shall be hungry soon.' He said to his manservant. Artemis wanted to sleep, wanted to dream, wanted to think about Holly again. He wanted to know what would have been said if she had admitted him to her apartment.  
No time to think, Artemis thought, time to dream for once. He feel asleep almost straight away, there were no dreams, only haunting figured, strange voices, people calling him, asking for him.  
  
Artemis jerked awake. His laptop screen was shouting at him, daring him to get up, 'Shut up horse.' he mumbled. Horse? Laptop? Foaly! Artemis opened his eyes fully, looking round at the recording playing on screen.  
  
'Fowl, we need your help. We're under attack,' Foaly's picture said, 'I think it's the prison, they're breaking out.' Foaly disappeared, Root appeared instead; this time the transmission was blurred and corrupt. '. life... breakout... Haven.. house.. HOLLY!' Root mumbled, static breaking his speech.  
  
Artemis ran downstairs, Butler was busy preparing the night's cuisine when Artemis fell down the steps to the kitchen and looked up at Butler, 'We need to get to Tara,' he said, desperately, 'NOW!'  
  
~Dublin A-Road~  
  
The Bentley was getting old, as well as Butler. It barely reached 130 MPH any more. Butler's foot couldn't have been pushing any harder on the accelerator when he skidded to a halt beside a clump of bushes. Artemis scrambled out onto the road and into the bush, Butler followed. They grabbed the controls of the chute doors and pulled them open. Hoards of Fairies, Goblins, Dwarves and many other species stood shocked at the arrival.  
  
Butler 'excused' every guard who stood in their way, feeling buzz batons bounce off his body he laughed at their attempts to stop them, they commandeered another shuttle, shooing a mother dwarf and her children noisily off the ship.  
  
The shuttle started, Butler hammered on the controls to make it go faster, Artemis drew another blank and sank into a thick seat and waited for their arrival in Haven.  
  
As they approached Haven City, the walls of the chute began to rumble. Butler stumbled out onto the platform and looked around. everything was tinged blue.  
  
The escaped prisoners included several of the strongest magical Warlocks of this century, they had combined their magical energies to create a huge Time-Stop Shroud. The Goblins were loose, they had all their friends and several bull trolls. LEP HQ was a mess and the rioters had begun to hunt the LEPrecon officer who had put them behind bars.  
  
Holly was now the most wanted Elf in all of Haven.  
  
~END~  
  
The second part of the Story will begin within the next few days. In the mean time, enjoy this one.\  
  
|-Akido-| 


End file.
